


Клеймо

by azzy_aka_papademon



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, General, Het, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon





	Клеймо

Иногда Сара Колфилд думает о том, каким был Лукас Норт до встречи с ней. И — до встречи с Россией.  
Думать об этом, словно рвать пополам фотографии, где они с Лукасом вдвоем. Если бы эти фотографии были, поправляет себя Сара.   
Спокойный, даже скучный в своей правильности британец. Его выглаженные рубашки, его пропахшее лондонской сыростью черное строгое пальто.   
Но вот он заходит в квартиру, бросает пальто на стул, идет в спальню, расстегивает рубашку.   
Больше нет Лукаса Норта, каким его знают другие. Есть человек с отметинами на коже, которые не стереть. Как не стереть память.

Эти татуировки, думает Сара, как выжженное клеймо. Как знак, что Лукас Норт больше никогда не будет прежним. Он может прятать их под одеждой, но ему некуда бежать от самого себя.  
Особенно наедине.

Боль, въевшаяся в кожу.  
Страх, заставляющий вздрагивать от неожиданного прикосновения.  
Тьма, куда Саре доступа нет.

Сара не считает, как часто среди ночи просыпается на постели одна.   
Лукас долго ворочается, не может заснуть, потом лежит тихо, но Сара все равно чувствует его тяжелое неспящее дыхание. Потом Сара впадает в дремоту, а когда просыпается — Лукас спит на полу.   
Он похож на большого пса, свернувшегося у ног хозяина. И от этого почему-то сжимается сердце.  
Сара ничего не говорит, но в следующий раз, когда они вместе, она просит его остаться. Она водит пальцем по татуировкам на его спине. Обводит каждый купол снова и снова. Лукас дышит спокойнее.   
Сара прижимается губами к выступающим позвонкам, и Лукас снова ощутимо вздрагивает. Почти дергается. 

Страх, от которого он не избавился.   
Возможно, не избавится никогда.

Кто сделал это с тобой, хотелось бы спросить Саре, но она никогда не спрашивает. 

***

Многое она понимает позже.

Наверное, Сара сделала большую глупость, когда поверила словам Лукаса о том, что он уезжает. Еще большую глупость — когда решила в тот же день установить в его квартире «жучок» для прослушивания.  
Но Сара не жалеет.  
Ни в первую минуту, когда ее хватают за горло и едва не душат. Ни потом, когда она в самом деле испугана — наконец Сара понимает, кто перед ней.

Лукас говорит с этим человеком по-русски, Лукас не смотрит на нее, он почти ее ненавидит, Лукас умоляет и называет его имя.  
Потом он едва не избивает Сару, прежде чем выкинуть полуголой на улицу.

Он такой на самом деле, этот спокойный, чуть скучный британец — отчаянный и отчаявшийся, с обожженными нервами и сорванным голосом. 

Сара не видит татуировок, но ей кажется, что они горят и на ее коже.

А потом она понимает, почему Лукас так боится этого человека.

***

Олег Даршавин, так его зовут, выглядит спокойным и обстоятельным.   
Его жесткий акцент не звучит отталкивающе. Он очень сильный и, похоже, переученный левша.  
Сара запоминает все это по привычке, машинально.  
Сейчас ее жизнь стоит столько, сколько дадут за нее британцы. 

Олег подносит телефон к ее лицу, и Сара слышит судорожный вздох Лукаса, как будто его ударили под дых, и ему не хватает воздуха.

\- Поторопись, - говорит она.   
Ей тоже сложно дышать. Она понимает, что Лукас сделает все, что прикажет этот человек, и вовсе не потому что ему так безумно дорога она, Сара. 

Просто Олег Даршавин — то самое клеймо: боль, страх и тьма, куда больше никому доступа нет.

***

Сара возвращается на квартиру к Лукасу в тот же вечер. Она ждет, сидя в кресле.  
Лукас не сказал, что сделают с Даршавиным — оставит ли МИ-5 его у себя или отдаст русским.   
Неважно.

Темнеет. 

Она вспоминает, глядя на огни за окном.

"Ты ничего не оставил от меня. Ты ломал меня под себя. Ты был единственным".   
"Я делал все для тебя. Я спас тебе жизнь. Я всегда был рядом".

Эти слова горчат на языке, и Сара не понимает, почему ей так плохо. Она словно отравлена.

Громко хлопает дверь.

Лукас тянется к Саре. Он обнимает ее, молчит.

И в его привычном судорожном движении, в его слепом поиске чужого тепла Сара чует то же, что и раньше — Олег Даршавин всегда будет рядом.


End file.
